La confesión
by Dei-chan186
Summary: Porque una confesión de amor puede arrastrar muchos problemas (Posible GilxOz ¡Dije posible! Así que fujoshis y no fujoshis pueden leerlo sin miedo)
1. La confesión de Raven

¡Hola a todos los lectores que se la pasan indagando este fandom para sacar aburrimiento! ¡A estas pobres almas que necesitan consuelo! ¡A ellos que están leyendo este fic porque quizás les hayan causado atención! Vamos, lean sin miedo... los invito -Sonrisa siniestra- Me presento, mi seudónimo aquí es Dei-chan186 y por lo general suelo escribir fics de Rurouni Kenshin (Aunque sólo una vez en la vida probé con Angel beats), pero en esta ocasión decidí adentrarme en este fandom. Bueno, sin más decir o escribir, el show comienza.

**Aclaración: **Ninguno de los personajes implicados me pertenecen. Estos mismos son propiedad de Jun-sama (Aunque sea pido a Gil...vamos Jun-sama, no sea tacaña)

* * *

Erase una mañana cualquiera en una mansión cualquiera, bueno… no era tan cualquiera porque ese lugar es en el que habitan nuestros personajes principales. El sol iluminaba con calidez todo el panorama, mientras las nubes adornaban el pacifismo del cielo y las suaves brisas que solían venir por ratos, mecían suavemente las plantas, mostrando un aspecto solemne.

Una chica de cabellos largos y castaños con unos ojos violáceos característicos de ella, se esmeraba en encontrar a dos personas que les serviría de ayuda, pues el estómago le había estado gruñendo hace treinta minutos y a pesar de que ya había comido, el hambre le era inevitable, algo que sin querer queriendo tuvo que venir. La paciencia se le estaba agotando, ¿Dónde demonios se habían metido esos dos? Dudaba que ellos la hubieran dejado y si almenos eso ocurriese, dejarían una nota en aviso de su ausencia.

– Maldición –Resopló mientras daba grandes zancadas en el patio de la mansión con la paciencia por desintegrarse– Mi estúpido sirviente y la estúpida cabeza de algas no aparecen por ningún lado, ¿Qué estarán haciendo sin mí?

De pronto, un oleaje de celos fue lo que sintió la chica, provocando que hiciera una mueca de desagrado al percibir ese sentimiento tan "agridulce". Si… sentía celos debido a que algunas veces no estaba partícipe a lo que ellos hacían o hablaban… como ahora.

Eso la hacía sentir molesta… y a la vez sola.

– ¡Tengo que decirte algo! – Reconocía a la perfección de quien provenía esa voz– Bien, escucha con atención…

¿Por qué estaba tan rojo y nervioso? Realmente nunca había visto a cabeza de algas de esa manera. Con ganas de escuchar más por su curiosidad, se ocultó tras unos arbustos cercanos mientras visualizaba y escuchaba con atención. Y lo peor de los casos, ¿Por qué está con Oz?

Dejó sus pensamientos a un lado para poder seguir escuchando lo que seguía.

– Nos hemos conocido desde mucho y siempre has estado conmigo… –Trató de no tartamudear mucho, pero si desviaba la mirada como prueba de su nerviosismo– Desde ese entonces, has sido muy importante para mí y he decidido desde ese mismo día en que te conocí… cuidarte y protegerte. No dejaré que nadie te lastime porque yo… –Detuvo su frase, buscando una forma de cómo continuarla–

¿Qué pretendía decir? ¿Por qué la atmósfera se había tornado tan…romántica? ¿Qué quiso decir con todo esto el alganoso? No lo sabía, pero sabía que no tan pronto lo descubriría… siempre y cuando no la atrapen con las manos en la masa.

Miró al chico de cabellos dorados y ojos esmeraldas cautivadores. La expresión de este notaba un poco de intriga y sorpresa; su mirada penetraba los ojos bermejos de quien consideraba su mejor amigo desde que eran pequeños.

– Yo… ¡Yo te amo! –Exclamó totalmente ruborizado mientras cerraba fuertemente los ojos–

Aquellos ojos esmeraldas que hace un momento lo observaba con incertidumbre, ahora demostraban una total sorpresa mientras que sus mejillas adquirían un leve color rojo. Era claro que no supiera como reaccionar ante tal confesión, era claro porque…

– ¡¿Qué?! –Dejó escapar con asombro aquella pregunta que bien parecía un grito– Cabeza de algas… tú…

¡Eran hombres, joder! ¡¿En qué estaba pensando ese cerebro de carne putrefacta?!

Ambos, sobresaltados, dirigieron sus miradas hacia el lugar donde había provenido el grito de hace un principio y no se alentaron totalmente al enterarse que era Alice.

Ese grito no alentó mucho porque… ¡Eso quería decir que lo había escuchado todo!

Oh, no… esto no iba bien… para nada bien.

– Alice…– Oz solo se limitó a susurrar su nombre sin recuperarse del desconcierto del momento, mientras la miraba con ese mismo sentimiento–

– Estúpido conejo…no… verás –Intentó explicar la causa del asombro de la chica– Lo que escuchaste fue…

– No, no digas nada… –Lo interrumpió con una voz neutra al igual que su forma de mirarlo–

* * *

**Notas de autora: **Lo sé... como que estuvo corta la cosa pero no se preocupen que la emoción apenas comienza**.  
**

Alice: Realmente no entendí lo que dijo cabeza de algas, pero no es bueno. A propósito, ustedes dos por perderse ¡Comprenme carne! ¡Y de las buenas! e_é

Gil: Baka usagi, ¡¿Quién te crees que eres?! -molesto y con una vena en la sien- ¡No puedes mandar así a Oz!

Alice: Si puedo ya que es mi sirviente

Gil: ¡Es mi amo!

Alice: ¡Mi sirviente! Ya vendió su alma y ahora es mi propiedad -aire orgulloso-

Oz: ... -jugando con un pájaro- :3

Ambos: ¡¿Y qué se supone que haces ahí?! -molestos-

Dei-chan: sólo causan alboroto e.e ...creí que al tomarlos prestados se comportarían bien ¡Aunque sea una vez en la vida! È_É

**¿Qué seguirá? ¿Alice aceptará el enamoramiento de Gil hacia su amo? ¿Oz Le corresponderá? ¡Pues no se pierdan vuestro próximo capítulo! **

Alice: ¿Qué? ¡Raven mugroso! ¡Explícame esto!

Gil: No hablará enserio, ¿Verdad? -Poniéndose blanco como un papel-

Dei-chan: ¿Qué si no hablo enserio? ¡Ja! Pero si esto está más claro que el agua. Gil... te tocará hacer de uke esta vez -sonrisa perversa-

Oz: ¿Quiere decir que puedo dominar a Gil? ¡Estupendo! -Emocionado-

Gil: ¡N-no te emociones por estas cosas! -Espantado y ruborizado- ¿Para esto nos usan?

Dei-chan: Así funciona el negocio, amigo -con su pipa- Cierto, ¿Y Alice?

Alice: Debo impedirlo... a toda costa -En un rincón sentada mientras un aire negro emanaba de ella-


	2. Comienzo de una guerra

¡Hola! ¿Me extrañaron? *sonido de grillos* Bueno, no hacía falta tanta maldad (?)

He aquí el capítulo 2 de esta enredada historia, disfrútenlo mientras lo leen n_n

**Aclaración: **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. Todos son propiedad de Jun Mochizuki. De ser al contrario...em... -busca algo coherente- Hubiera sido la esposa de Gil (?)

* * *

La fuerte aura que desprendía como veneno estaba agobiando a todos los que se reunían en el mismo espacio que ella. Ninguno podía decir una sola palabra por la gran magnitud de la misma.

Y allí estaba la causa o aquella persona que había liberado la atmósfera, sentada en un rincón mientras solo se limitaba a desahogarse comiendo todo lo que estuviera a su alcance.

Si todos creyeron que habían visto a Alice enfadada, nunca se imaginaron verla de esta manera.

– ¿Qué le sucede a Alice-kun? –Preguntó al aire el sujeto de cabellos platinados con un ojo carmesí, al mismo tiempo que observaba a aquella figura contrariada–

– No lo sé… –Sharon miró un poco perpleja a Alice, quien se encontraba a espaldas de todos– Pero ustedes lo saben, ¿Verdad? –Mostró una de sus sonrisas tenebrosas hacia el amo y sirviente, provocando que un escalofrío se colaran por sus cuerpos–

El hombre que había preguntado recientemente, miró hacia los aludidos con una expresión de curiosidad mientras se disponía a lamer su paleta.

Ambos mencionados hicieron una mueca de terror al mirar a la de cabellos claros. No sabían que responder ni como. Si le decían la verdad, Sharon sería capaz de golpearlos hasta asegurarse de que no se movieran más.

Pero… todo era por un fin, ¿No? El fin de demostrar sus sentimientos… ¿Acaso era tan malo?

Oz estuvo a punto de responderles pero su amigo se adelantó, no sin antes dar un profundo suspiro.

– Le dije a Oz que lo amo…– Desvió la mirada levemente sonrojado–

Todos a excepción de los que ya sabían, materializaron sus cuerpos de piedra al tanto que mostraban una sonrisa tonta.

– ¡Miren que Gilbert-kun puede ser bromista a veces! –Exclamó riendo el hombre quien portaba una muñeca en su hombro izquierdo, mientras golpeaba al mencionado en la espalda amistosamente–

– Lo dice enserio –Oz bajó la cabeza, diciendo esas palabras casi en un susurro–

Nuevamente Break se quedó de piedra al enterarse que la situación iba de verdad.

El hombre de cabellos oscuros, hizo un gesto de molestia al fijarse en las reacciones que habían tomado Break y Sharon.

– Oigan…–Los llamó con una voz contenida en rabia–

De repente, sintió como alguien había rodeado su espalda con sus brazos. Sin dudarlo, alzó su vista para identificar de quién había provenido ese abrazo y al percatarse, una leve vena de molestia en la frente era prueba de que esta situación lo estaba comenzando a enojar.

El fondo de la escena se había tornado de colores claros, mientras que pequeñas y brillantes estrellas con burbujas adornaban la misma.

– Entendemos la situación, Gilbert-kun– El sujeto de cabellos platinados le sobaba la cabeza– Así son los sentimientos…

– No se pudo evitar –La pequeña muñeca llamada Emily comentó sin quedarse atrás–

– ¡Break! –Exclamó a quien lo había estado abrazando, con una severa molestia–

Definitivamente esta situación lo sacaba de sus casillas.

– Chicos… –Oz intentó hablar– Lo de Gil es…

– No lo entiendo – La figura quien antes estaba comiendo como si no hubiese un mañana se puso de pie, aún de espaldas hacia los demás– Y por eso… ¡Esto es una guerra, Raven! –Apuntó a Gilbert con el dedo mientras mostraba una expresión seria– ¡Él es mí propiedad y no dejaré que te adueñes de él tan fácilmente!

– ¿Alice? –Oz miró un poco con sorpresa a la chica mientras se ruborizaba levemente–

– También te declaro la guerra, Bezarius –Un sujeto con una capucha negra se encontraba sentado en el balcón– Si algo que no puedo conceder es que te quedes con él –El hombre de apariencia desconocida, se quitó la parte de arriba que tapaba su rostro, dando a conocer su identidad frente a todos–

– ¡¿Vincent?! –Todos sin excepción gritaron con sorpresa aquel nombre–

– Esperen, esperen… –Gilbert estrelló su mano contra su frente– ¡¿Cómo demonios llegamos a esta situación?!

– ¡Por tu amor hacia Oz! –Alice y Vincent respondieron al unísono–

– Vaya, vaya…–Sharon habló después de tanto tiempo un poco sorprendida por el enredo que se acabó de formar–

– Esto se ha vuelto problemático –Opinó Emily–

– E interesante –Siguió Break sonriendo tétricamente– Al fin tenemos algo que no nos aburrirá, Emily

– ¡Esto no es divertido! –Replicó enfadado Gilbert–

Una confesión de amor ha provocado una serie de problemas, unas tras otras que van complicando las circunstancias. Una guerra de amor se ha desatado para poder evitar a toda costa la relación no tan satisfactoria entre amo y sirviente, ¿Podrán acarrear con esto? ¿Alice y Vincent ganarán la guerra? ¿Qué hará Gilbert? Todo en nuestro próximo capítulo. Matta-ne

* * *

**Notas de autora: **Como verán, otros personajes se han colado en la colada. Para los que extrañaron a Vincent pues... ¡Ahí tienen su Vincent! :D miren que no he sido malvada para tirarlo a la hoguera e.e**  
**

**Vincent:** Vamos, no sea bromista -sonríe, aunque en ella está ocultado deseos homicidas-

**Dei-chan: **._. ...hehehe, si.. basta de bromas (mejor me aseguraré el no quedarme sola)

**Vincent:** ¿Onee-sama no pondrá a Nii-san del otro equipo, verdad? -su sonrisa se mantiene dulce. Dulce pero matadora-

**Dei-chan:** Q-quien sabe OuO|||

-Aquí yacen los restos y deseos de Dei-chan186-

**¡Por cierto! No olviden comentar, escribir sus reviews, plasmar sus deseos homicidas hacia la autora, etc... Se acepta todo: Tomatazos, lechugazos, elefantes, pokemones, titanes, satélites, patadas al trasero ¡Menos insultos! **

**Si hay algo que falte en corregir en este fic, hacer el favor de escribirlo con sus más sabios consejos para remendar el error. Una mano hermana siempre ayuda al prójimo (?)**

**Vincent: **Si hay algo que corregir: Tu cara n_n -con sus tijeras en mano- Por cierto, ¿No te había matado y haber hecho que te rostrizaran en aceite hirviendo para finalmente tener que traspasarte con mis tijeras?

**Dei-chan: **Ah, si... ya regreso a mi tumba~ :okay:


End file.
